For example, in Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) 3.0 which is one of the next-generation terrestrial broadcast standards, not Transport Stream (TS) packets but User Datagram Protocol (UDP)/Internet Protocol (IP), that is, IP packets including UPD packets, are mainly decided to be used for data transfer. In the future, IP packets are expected to be used in broadcast schemes other than ATSC 3.0.
When TS is broadcast, a program clock reference (PCR) is transferred as time information for synchronization between a transmission side and a reception side (for example, see NPL 1).